Catch
by selenia-sopheria
Summary: He was just teasing. That's all there was to it. Raphael/Charlie


**Let me tell you right now: if you're concerned about spoilers and haven't found out about Charlie's "secret" yet, then leave. It's not gonna be my fault when you spit out whatever you're drinking all over your keyboard, and you won't be able to sue me for the destruction of your computer because I have evidence to prove that **_**I warned you beforehand**_**.**

**Now that that's settled, I have to say, I adore the RaphaelMarie pairing, but seeing how much Raphael teases Charlie throughout the game, I couldn't help but write this. I think I support RaphaelCharlie because it's one of those pairs whose definition of affection is fighting and bickering. Not to mention, their interaction is hilarious.**

**Anyway, this is only a short little drabble/ficlet, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

* * *

"Geez, you sure are feisty today, aren't you?"

She aimed her next shot directly at his face, just so she could smack off that smug grin that played along his lips. He blocked the soccer ball with his head, unnecessarily making a brisk 360 and using the back of his foot to send it flying back, straight at her chest. Yelping at the slight pang of pain, she bent down, gathered the fallen soccer ball into her hands, and took a moment to catch her breath. With a hand on one hip, right leg casually extended, and an aloof composure overall, he didn't look the least bit tired. That annoyed her to the core. And he still had that stupid grin on his face, too.

"Oh, right. Guess I can't aim for the chest anymore, can I?" he said, chuckling. Through her light blush, she managed to glare at him.

"Stop playing around, Phantom R! This is not a game!" she seethed. He tilted his head, enlarging and innocently blinking his eyes.

"It isn't? Well, I guess it's not, considering you're off yours today."

Face flaring in anger, she decided arguing with him was impossible, so she placed her soccer ball on the ground to let him know the oral fight was over. She kicked the ball hard, sending it careening towards his lower front as a form of payback. To her chagrin, he quickly blocked the shot with the side of his foot, although with much less ease than that of the first time.

"Whoa, easy there. I'm not aiming for your unmentionables, so why are you aiming for mine?" he teased, using his foot to balance the ball to a halt. He kicked it back to her, starting up another rally.

"Why can't you take one of our battles seriously for once?!" she growled, demonstrating the level of her anger through the power of her kicks. He frowned, pleasantly.

"Hey, don't start getting angry. You're messing up the rhythm."

"You're unbelievable!" she declared hotly and slammed her foot down on the soccer ball as soon as it came at her, bringing it to an abrupt stop. Fed up with exasperation, she picked it up, tucked it under her arm, and turned so that her back was to the grinning thief. "I'll let you go for today. But someday, I will catch you, Phantom R. Remember that." She'd only just begun to walk away when her ears pricked upon hearing that smug voice from behind.

"And someday, I'll catch _you_, Charlotte."

She whirled around immediately, finding herself drawn to the smirk on his face. A smirk lined with egotistical confidence, but at the same time, a brazen boldness. A smirk that made her feel so…feminine. Her entire face burned with an unfamiliar warmth as she attempted to compose herself.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean!?" she demanded as assertively as she could, but her shaky and unusually high-pitched voice hindered whatever dominance she intended to convey.

"You're a detective. Figure it out." He winked, playfully flicking the bottom of his hat with an index finger. "Later," he sang, stupidly dancing away with unneeded flips and spins. His dog barked several times as it ran along with him, leaving her behind with only his last words to ponder.

She didn't want to believe it, but she knew exactly what he meant. She wanted to deny it—well, she _did_, but she wanted to _mean_ it when she did. Wait, what? No, he was a thief, and therefore, he was a liar. He didn't really mean what he said. Right? Now, why did she feel a slight pang in her heart just then? Or maybe she was just interpreting what he said the wrong way. Yes, that was it. It's not like she felt anything for him, either. But…her still-flared cheeks were evidence against that argument. She was a detective, for Paris's sake! This overload of facts should be helping her come to a conclusion, not preventing her from making one. She sighed angrily, fabricating a half-hearted answer to all this that, honestly, she didn't even believe was the valid truth.

He was just teasing. That's all there was to it.

* * *

**Wow, I think I may have made Raphael too smug in this. How many times have I used "smug," anyway? 3 or 4 times? But it's fine, since Phantom R being a tease brings out Charlie's bashfulness.**

**I'll love you if you take the time to review! Well, I already love you, since you took the time to **_**read**_**, but I'll throw in a free cookie if you do. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, but feel free to tell me what you thought of the story as a whole! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
